


Wanting was enough for me

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Emotional Sex, LOADS OF KISSES, M/M, Top Merlin (Merlin), Topping from the Bottom, merlin is an insecure idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Following a post on Tumblr, I will write a story for every prompt in the list. It's my first attempt to publish something like this, but I adore these two idiots too much to not try it.Day 11: morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Wanting was enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> Back when we were still changin' for the better  
> Wanting was enough  
> For me, it was enough  
> To live for the hope of it all 
> 
> August - Taylor Swift

A warm ray of sun was coming through the window. Merlin felt blissfully cosy and protected. His skin was covered in red marks from the evening before, but there wasn't any pain. He felt more relaxed than he had in weeks.

Beside him, a blond man was sound asleep, snoring. Merlin turned on his side towards Arthur, one arm folded beneath his head, the other resting between him and the Kings' back. He wanted to paint his name on those muscles, like the druids used to paint the skin of beings with magic. Merlin wanted to put an indelible sign on his Lord, one that would show everyone whom he belonged to.

For now, however, he was content with tracing with his forefinger over the little red lines his own nails had left on Arthur's back. Just the thought of that moment was enough to make Merlin hard again.

Arthur on his lap, riding him, whispering sweet nonsense in his ear, while Merlin kept him as close as he could. Being inside him wasn't enough, he wanted them to become a single living soul.

"I want...I can't..." Arthur had become more incoherent the closer he was to coming.

"What else can I do for you, my Lord?" Merlin's voice was rough and low, so different from the tone he used to use. When the young Pendragon was just an arrogant prince, when he hadn't yet understood the devastating power of love and devotion.

Arthur had looked at him, framing his face with his huge hands, his eyes clouded by heart-stopping desire. Arthur had managed to summon a final shred of coherency to say: "I want to tear you apart, I want to see you broken into pieces and after that I want to put you together with a simple kiss."

"Oh God," was the only answer Merlin could give him before their orgasms had approached, leaving the both of them breathless and utterly happy. They had giggled like children once the wave of pleasure subsided, Merlin's head buried in Arthur's chest while Arthur's hand caressing his hair.

Back in the present, Arthur turned towards Merlin, his eyes still closed, a pleased smile on his face.

"What's that smug grin about?" Merlin asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"You know," Arthur answered drowsily, getting closer to him.

For a while, they stayed in each other's arms, falling asleep once again. Not half an hour passed when Merlin found himself with his mouth on Arthur's side, just below his fourth rib. Merlin couldn't fight the irresistible urge to kiss him there, to savour his skin once again. With his eyes still closed, he began to trace a pattern towards Arthur's lips, his open mouth leaving trails of saliva all over his skin.

A groan from within Arthur's chest made Merlin feel confident and bold when he was about to kiss Arthur pectorals, so he leaned to trace his nipples with his tongue, eyes still closed to maximize the other senses.

Arthur took the hand Merlin wasn't using to brace himself and put it to his mouth. The young King traced each one of Merlin's fingers with his tongue, while his back arched from the mattress. A groan of wanton need escaped from the both of them. When finally Merlin arrived above Arthur's head, he removed his fingers from Arthur's mouth, and replaced them with his lips. Despite the amazing pleasure they had taken from each other the night before, Merlin still felt a shiver when his lips met those thin red ones.

"I didn't think I could have this," the young warlock whispered between kisses. When finally their eyes opened, Arthur noticed that Merlin's eyes were swollen with tears.

"I knew from the very first moments we spent together that our relationship had infinite potential,” Merlin continued. “It could become everything. But I was too afraid to lose the little certainties I had, so I didn't do anything. Wanting was enough for me. If you hadn't done what you did..."

"Stop Merlin," Arthur said firmly, switching their positions so he was towering Merlin. "Don't ever think, for one moment, that we wouldn't end like this in every version of reality. It doesn't matter what we are or what we do, we may be farmers or knights or druids, I don't care! We will always end up together, no matter what".

Merlin found in Arthur's words the explanation of the dragon's predictions about their entangled destinies, and in Arthur's kiss the answer to the untameable love that was roaring inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the way Taylor's new album entered this fandom for this fic. My first attempt to actual proper smut. Oh dear...  
> As usual, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta, mother-of-lions. You are the best, querida


End file.
